All For Duty
by urisarang
Summary: The village hidden in the leaves is under siege and one ninja must sacrifice it all to save it. Graphic, angsty, lots of death, and generally unpleasant. You have been warned.


Dislaimer: I own nothing...except posters of naruto...YOU CANT HAVE MINE MINE MINE!

Warnings: character death(LOADS) violence and blood.

All For Duty

Blood, there was far too much blood. I must stop the flow, yet If I pause for but a moment in my mission it will all be for nothing and that would be far worse than my impending death. Faster, faster! Why can't I go faster? Curse my wretched body and its refusal to obey my commands! I force my body to give more, I can feel bones creak with stress, muscles begin to tear and ligaments stretching at the exertion and still I demand more from my body. My task is far more important than my meager body's pains.

Running at blinding speeds through the once beautiful hidden village of the Leaf, jumping over rubble, dodging stray kunai, darts and shirkins. A battle the likes this village has not seen since the dreaded day many years ago when the Kuuybi wandered in decimating more than half the village rages on, but I cannot spare the battle a single moment of thought. My task is too urgent. Buildings lie in ruin and burn all around me, fellow nins, comrads. . .even my own students fight for their lives and to protect their home. Many fall and lie dying. I sprint past the body of a former student, her dress torn and stained red with so much blood it doesn't seem as if she could have had that much in her small body. Blood matts her pink hair, blood trails from her mouth, nose and ears. Lifeless eyes stare out, I don't even flinch at the sight, I may care later if I can manage to complete my mission, but my survival prospects are non-existent. I sidestep her body and continue on.

I near the hokage tower, the best surviving of the buildings in the Leaf, I can see ANBU surrounding and fighting in unision with the Hokage. The fifth is amazing, her strength unrivaled. Opponent after opponent flies back to fall still never to draw breath again from her awesome blows. She too is matted in blood, but shows no wounds due to her famous healing jutsu, yet it is plainly visable she is tiring and won't last much longer. Her ANBU fight valiantly, ferociously to keep enemy nins from her, but we are outnumbered greatly and lost many in the surprise attack. Each of her special ANBU force kills great numbers before falling themselves to an enemy blade or jutsu as they fight valiantly to defend her and our home.

I catch my great leaders eyes as I run past, upon spotting me she roars mightily and fights with power I have not thought possible. She destroys 10 men with one powerful sweeping kick. Go, hurry! Her eyes tell me. I didn't need to be told but that assurance helps me unlock more energy and power from my own body to run on to my last mission. Blood pours more freely now with the extreme exertion, I won't last long now. . .but I will last long enough to do what must be done!

I near my objective as my strength begins to fail me, I push on forth to the building that holds my mission. I reach the door and burst through splintering it into the wall opposite it and into my own skin. I rush to the secret room doing the proper hand gestures to break the seal trap. I open the door with all reverence, this door has not been opened since The Incident. The door slowly swings open revealing a dark room filled with contrasting dark blue and blood red drapes. I push them aside to reveal a bed with a limp form guarded and kept alive by such seals the likes of only the most powerful ninjas ever have seen. I pull out the scroll from my pack and use it to disable the defensive seals while leaving the seals that keep the form alive.

So long has it been since I've seen this one...oh so many things left unsaid, so many emotions come to me, but I push them down. I have to do this, there is no other way. . .may I be forgiven for what I must do. I quickly use a very specail jutsu, forbidden to all. This jutsu has but one purpose, it cost is so great and meant only to be used when there is no other option. I am careful to use the jutsu in conjunction with the scroll's power to unlock the seal final seals on the forms body. The form begins to shift, immediately I stab my hand down into his now sealess stomache dragging forth a scream from the child and a burst of awesome energy burning my flesh. I keep my hand inside forming more forbidden jutsus I had copied for this purpose, my skin begins to char and the teen screams louder, oh how it wrenches my soul to bring this kind of pain to him but its our last resort. We have no other choice.

I complete the complex jutsu and fall back completely out of chakra and dying, but I smile as my task is complete and our enemies will know such pain, the likes no one can fathom. The boy stands up completely shrouded in flame still screaming as his flesh is consumed and he takes the form of the one he has held prisoner for his entire life. The boys body explodes out, a seven tailed fox demon is standing in his place. The fox looks over to me with a look of murderous hate. "You were there at that time, I remember. I will have vengeance upon you!" He growls at me widening the circle of flames emanating from his body.

"You will have your vengeance, but you will obey the command seals I have placed upon you!" I yell back at him. "You will destroy the Leaf's enemies, kill all their nins within the village and go destroy their hidden village. You have been granted your freedom once more and will never be caged again but the price of your returned freedom is that you shall NEVER again bring harm to another leaf ninja or this village!" I scream at him with blood dribbling down my lips, as I offer myself up as a sacrifice and binding to the pact.

"So be it mortal, I will rip you apart and all the other non-leaf ninjas in my path! Never again will I allow humans to trick me or cage me!" He bellows in my face. Two tails wrap around my arms and hold me as he tears into me with claws burning my flesh and ripping screams from me. His great maw comes in for the kill, yet I smile for my mission is done and the Leaf will be saved. The smile is torn apart as is my life, but still I am happy...

A shinobi's life is for the village. Nothing but a tool, we live only to protect the village. I died a good tool, as did many other nins that day, we died happy and full filled.

End


End file.
